1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material for clothes suitable for use with, for example, working clothes with no dust, and more particularly is directed to material for clothes which can suppress dust permeation and which can improve air permeability upon wearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent progress of the manufacturing technology of semiconductors is remarkable and such semidonductor manufacturing technology tends to be more and more microscopic and high in density. In consequence, the manufacturing circumstance of VLSI (very large scale integration) using a microscopically fine working technology requires severer conditions. That is, the requirements not only for temperature and humidity but also dust, which floats in the working space or circuimstance become more and more severe. As regards the working space itself, the above requirements can almost be satisfied by using a proper filter and improving the facilities considering the ventilation, but no fundamental counter-measure is yet made against the problem of dusts generated from human being working in tne working space.
In the art, working clothes called dust-free clothes have been on market, the clothes consider only antistatic property against staticelectricity, namely, dust absorption property and dust generation property against the dusts coming out of the material for working clothes itself. However, no countermeasure is taken for suppressing the permeation of dusts generated from the inside of the working clothes, namely, man's skin, his underwears and so on.